An access point may be deployed in a location that lacks access to a global positioning system (GPS) signal or that has poor availability of a GPS signal, such as an urban location, an indoor location, or the like. The access point may be provided with location information describing a location at which the access point is deployed, such as information identifying a street address, a floor, a room, or the like. Location information associated with an access point is important in determining appropriate spectrum usage, ensuring equipment security, and providing enhanced 9-1-1 (E911) services to user devices.